Haunted
by dreamingsilver
Summary: Voices persist to threaten Ryou Bakura... in their own loving way.
1. Promise

I admit, even for me, this is beyond eerie.

Disclaimer: None for me, and none for you. smirks.

In Ryou Bakura's Point Of View.

* * *

_Oh pretty thing…_

. . .. . They called out to him

_Oh precious little thing…_

. . . . . beckoning voices

_Our doll, our toy…_

. .. . . .sneering voices

_You're ours… you're mine…_

. . . . .He tried to ignore them, he really did… try.

… _to play with._

. . . . But nothing could last for long.

_Oh kitten…_

. . . . .He flinched and shivered

_Oh silly little kitten.._

. . . . .Calling…

_Where are you?_

. . . . .. Searching- prying **eyes**

_Oh, it's a game now, is it?_

. . . . .He curled into a ball

_Here kitty, kitty, kitty…_

. . ... . And rocked gently.

_Where are you?_

. . . . . .With tightly closed eyes.

_Every person you hide behind…_

. . . . . And bowed head.

_We'll break_

. . . . . Tears dripping slowly

_Oh so slowly_

. . . . . Hands pressed to ears

_And you will watch_

. . . . . .To block out the voices

_We'll make sure of it_

. . . . . .His body trembled

_Every agonizing moment_

. . . . . .Countless fears

_Till you regret that encounter_

. . . . . . .Crying softly

_With them_

. . . . . .. To himself

_Oh so lonely_, the voices cooed 

. . . . . .. He hugged himself

_That's what you're meant to be_

. . . . . . .And shook beneath creeping hands

… _my kitten._


	2. The Name

You know the drill...

* * *

_Now kitten _

. . . . . Those voices again

_Who's your new friend?_

. . . . . .He flinched

_Did you forget our promise?_

. . . . . . How could he not?

_Come now, he must have a name…_

. . . . . . .** "…"**

_I see, we see._

. . . . . .Still silence, dripping with fear

_Kitten thinks he's so smart_

. . . . . . Fear now rising

_Thinks he can win at this game_

. . . . . . Fear still growing

_Silly, silly, kitten_

. . . . . .Wandering hands

_You're wrong._

. . . . . . Gripped his mind.

_His name, child._

. . . . . . A running caress, shaken off

_Kitten? So eager to play_

. . . . . . The caress returned

_But…_

. . . . . . Strongly, roughly

_You're new at this game_

. . . . . . And found his heart

_We could teach you_

. . . . . . Clamped it fully

_But that's no fun_

. . . . . Desperate struggle

_Besides_

. . . .…useless

_Kitten's_ _too stupid,_

. . . . . . Pried it open

_Too simple_

. . . . . Raking thoroughly

_To beat_

. . . . . . Pain excruciating

_Us._

. . . . . . Caught the name

_At our own game._

. . . . . . ."Bakura."

* * *

A few after notes: I'll do my best to update this. Going on a family trip to LA, for a week though. By the way, this is my favorite chapter; the last line really kicks in and all the words are purposeful.

Two chapters, one story loaded, in one day! Yes!

By the way, all of this was created in bed, last night, at midnight.

**Pets Shadow**. Good muse!


	3. Bakura

Disclaimer: Same as before - nothing's changed.

* * *

"_Bakura"_

. . . . . ...A whisper as soft as a puff of wind through the trees

. . . ... . . . . . . . . -but he heard it.

_Oh Bakuuuuura_

... . . . . . .They sang, they crooned, they beckoned

. . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . - immediately he hated them.

_Thief of legends_

. . . . . . . ...'How did they know…?'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."Who the hell are you?" he hissed, turning round.

_Ah, such a question!_

... . . . . . . .They laughed

_You both are so amusing_

... . . . . . .'Both…?'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . "I am no one's amusement!" he growled

_But_, they ignored him_, that would be a long story._

... . . . . . . ..He looked around restlessly

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . He knew nothing of them, and they already knew him.

_And now is not the time – we don't have much time._

... . . . . . . . . .He hated it – couldn't see them, couldn't sense them

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Being… helpless in their hands.

_You know the kitten?_

... . . . . They asked, but it wasn't a question,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . They knew the answer

... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .It was a statement.

_We have plans for kitten_

.. . . . ..'A… cat?'

_And guess what?_

. . . . . ...The voices drew in close

. . . . . . . . . . . Breath stirred his hair

_You're in it._

_

* * *

_

Quick upload from San Diego, on a vacation trip. 

This one is rough; it was originally meant to be longer, but I believe the cut ensures a creepier feel to it.

**Dark Magician Girl Hikaru:** Glad to hear from you again!

**Growing Pain:** Well, I tried.

**Pirate Monkey:** Ummm, thanks? I hope you'll read these updated "chapters."


	4. All Here

**Disclaimer: **Checks mail "Nope, still don't own it."

**Note:** You should be able to tell who's speaking.

**

* * *

**

**Now…**

. . . . . "Bakura!-is that you?"

. . . . . . . . . .A timid voice

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .A mixture of relief, awe, and

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hastily wiped away tears

**Now that we are all here**

. . . . ."Who else, baka?"

. . . . . . . . . . .A growl in response

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .A frown, a glance at Ryou's nervous state

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "What's going on?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ryou shook his head.

**At last,**

. . . . . Dark and Light

. . . . . . . . . . .Face to face

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .For the first time

**It's only fair**

. . . . . "So… where the heck am I?"

. . . . . . . . . ."In a dream, hopefully."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .He shivered uncontrollably.

**To tell a story**

. . . . . "Hikari, what's wrong with you?"

. . . . . . . . . ."Something bad's going to happen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .They've been hinting – planning…"

**Before we start**

. . . . . The sickening realization, the panic, the frenzy

. . . . . . . . ."You have to get out!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."I'm not moving till I get some answers!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "We don't have time for this!"

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . .Laughter. . . . . . .. .

. . . . . . The self-satisfied purr of a lion before the kill. . . . . .

. . . The chester-smile of a cat approaching cornered prey. . . .

.. . . . . . **You're right, kitten. There is no time**.. . . . . .

* * *

At the end of this chapter, I broke my own code. The things you do for the right effect.

And now, A Word For Our Viewers:

**Starlit Jewel: **I'mso thrilled to know that you're reading this too! Now you've officially meet my dark writing side tendency. And you have an excellent question, you've figured out a plot line! You're going to have to wait and see.

**Growing Pain: **Note to self, reviewers are getting too smart. I hope I'll be able to tell you more about their plans in the next chapter.

**Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: **Well, they mean, Bakura's in their plans. If that's your question. I'm glad that I'm keeping up the mystery.

**Pirate Monkey: **Glad you enjoy it still.

**Silently Broken, Alex of the Shadows, **and** WallofIllusion**: Welcome to the loony bin. We hope you enjoy your stay.

**Silently Broken**: Creative name.

**Alex of the Shadows:** Good, it's SUPPOSED to drive you nuts. I love the name Alex!

**WallofIllusion: **Well, here's more.


	5. A Story

Why yes, there is a spoiler. Go ahead and read it, get jipped on an important plot line.

**Disclaimer: **no longer works due to the laziness of the dutiful author, refer to early chapters.

**

* * *

**

**Once upon a time**

. . . . . They snickered

**There was a village**

. . . . .With voices soft and simple

**Full of people**

. . . . .Murmuring a bedtime story

**With hopes and dreams**

. . . . .To toddlers.

**And a future**

. . . . .They emphasized

**They had lives**

. . . . .With feeling.

**But**

. . . . .They paused

**Not all fairy tales**

. . . . .Then continued madly

**Have happy endings**

. . . . .Bitterly.

**And neither did they.**

* * *

**One particular day**

. . . . .They recalled lightly,

**They came**

. . . . .Spinning a web

**Without warning or care**

. . . . .A lacy tangle

**They came**

. . . . .With silken threads

**And**

. . . . .A web

**They burned.**

. . . . .Of hopes

**They ravaged.**

. . . . .Bolstered, promised, and dropped.

**They _murdered._**

. . . . .Scarcely contained hate

. . . . .They rose with volume and heated anger

**And then**

. . . . .The passion subsided

**They left just as suddenly**

. . . . .Boiling off fervor

**And bagged their blood**

. . . . .To a steady sizzle,

**Of a hundred**

. . . . .And renewed sarcasm

**Innocent souls**

. . . . .Surfaced.

**To create**

. . . . .Bakura's eyes widened

**Seven holy items**

. . . . .And glazed.

**Of the millennia.**

. . . . ."It can't be," he breathed.

**Sound familiar?**

. . . . .He stumbled back.

**Thief?**

. . . . . . . . . "Bakura!" a cry in alarm.

. . . . . . . . ."But then… you are…. Aren't you?" a hoarse demand.

**Yes…**

. . . . .They cackled

**We are the lost souls of Kul Elna**

**

* * *

**

I had to RESEARCH on this! Luckily, Shonen Jump is a good knowledgable source.But then it got really sketchy, so I based my own 'facts' off of my theories/collected information from other fanfics.

I just started rereading the words _boiling_ and _sizzle_... how did I end up with these words? simple, I got hungry. And I still get hungry whenever I read it!

The next few chapters will be a piece of cake, cuz I've already written them out in rough draft from inspirations. Then there'll be a break to think... Endings have to be perfect.

FYI - this chapter seemed to be the hardest to complete.

And.. I love you all, but replying to comments like "please update." need no answer. I just posted another chapter! (Sorry, Michuru, you too, but your comments are always varied, so you get a cookie.)

(Reads reviews) Well, it seems that all of you have come to an agreement that this story is and will always be creepy.

**Browneyedablino** & **Bellebelle3**, welcome.

**Growing Pain:** Actually, I never noticed that fact until you brought it up.Seems like you just opened up another intriguing mystery for me to solve! Haha, even more to the storyline. Thanks so much!

**Alex:** You still need help on uploading stories?

**Wall**: (collaspes after a laughing spasm at the shortened name) I didn't realize that you were the author of "Haunting" till after I submitted the last chapter! I'm so glad that you looked into this story. (whispers) and update soon!

**Belle**: (whistles) Nice choice of words, I hope the next few chapters will be satisfactory.

Note: I could submitt an extra chapter ASAP. Just let me know when would be a good time.


	6. Reason

FULL REVELATION

And...

**We have returned**

. . . . . They continued with relish

**From a thousand years**

. . . . . Enjoying the chance

**To make a visit**

. . . . . To scream out their agony

**Just a little visit**

. . . . . To anyone

**To repay them**

. . . . . After the long muffled silence

**For their trouble.**

. . . . . Enjoying it to the fullest.

**For all the pain**

. . . . . The loss

. . . . . The tears

. . . . . And the silence of unspoken sins

**For stealing our future**

. . . . . Our cries unheard

. . . . . Our deaths ungrieved

. . . . . No one knew – no one cared

**And we will get our vengeance.**

. . . . . Starting with the scum that slaughtered us.

VENGENCE FOR PEACE

**We need him as a witness**

. . . . . -isn't it fitting? As the host

. . . . . . . . . . of Kul Elna's sole survivor and witness?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . To be our witness of vengeance?

**So that someone knows of the injustice**

. . . . . Someone knows of our pain

. . . . . Someone knows of our struggles

. . . . .. . . . .And of our revenge.

**A member of the living would know**

. . . . . Thus, the world would know

. . . . .. . . . . And all our efforts would not be in vain.

**Our business would be… finished.**

. . . . . And we could pass on knowing

. . . . . Knowing our tale was heard

. . . . . And we could die in peace.

* * *

(Hugs chapter) I love it! 

Pratically everyone responding to my apology by commenting with more depth. Great, more answers to be given. But I'm not complaining, it's like getting mail.

**Starlit:** (laughs) No, you're exactly on track. see you at school!

**Wall**: The best? I was really concerned about that one! I'm relieved that people like it. As for your own story, I hate spoilers, so you don't have to tell me. Good luck revamping them though.

**Alex:** Suspense? Oh, right. I was typing chapters 5 and 6 together, so I didn't realize it. And I thought it was kinda obvious. And your account's faultly? I'm sorry to hear that. I hope this chapter answers all your questions.

**Pirate: **Opps, I don't have to respond. (waves) Hi & thank you.

**Brown:** Everybody else thinks so. Bril? Are you British?

**Michiru: **Your idea would make sense, but I think they lost that emotion in their rabid wish to destroy the killer. But... they did promise Ryou that they'd kill his friend. And if theykill Bakura, there must be more reason.So.. I'm running in circles. Darn it, I'll just use that in the plot. Congrats, you've created a plot bunny.

**Grow:** (laughs) Don't worry, I tend to threaten my favorite authors now and again. (I'm sure they know that I mean no harm.) I'm poetical? (beams) Why, thank you!

For the next chapter: (glances at the tattered remains of a rough draft) Yup, it'll be a while. Hopefully one more chapter before school starts.


	7. Crashing the Pity Party

In order to respect the awesomeness of this chapter, I shall remain silent...

That means no disclaimer for you! (evil laugh)

* * *

Bakura remained slumped on the floor 

. . . . . .His past had revisited him

. . . . . .The past that he had nearly erased with the future

. . . . . .And it was wrecking havoc

. . . . . .Just like before.

Ryou remained mouth agape – much to his inattention

. . . . . .It answered so many questions

. . . . . .But surely, this was not the way

. . . . . .His kind, hopelessly naïve heart

. . . . . . . . . . . .Gave way to forgiveness and second chances

. . . . . .**Surely it doesn't end this way.**

Fueled by conviction, Light took a stand to the Shadows.

--

There are other ways to compensate for your loss

. . . . . .Alternatives to justify your pain.

Listen! Must you meet wrongs with wrongs?

. . . . . .Revenging bloodshed with more blood?

This path you strive for leads to a bitter end,

. . . . . .And you will find no peace.

--

They rebuked.

Who are you to tell us so?

. . . . . .You didn't awaken to find everything you knew and loved

. . . . . . . . . . . .In flames.

. . . . . .The future you've built and planned

. . . . . . . . . . . .Ruined.

. . . . . .Surviving just long enough to hear, that those responsible

. . . . . . . . . . . .Escaped unpunished.

--

Bakura smirked, "No, but I did."

_And those moments you've missed,_

_the aftermath of the massacre,_

_was a lifetime of hell compared to your seconds of fire safety **during** it._

**I** survived beyond the fire.

Haunted by the faces of my village,

. . . . . .I had no peace.

. . . . . .I had no sweet death to ease the sorrow in rest.

In order to survive,

. . . . . .I was forced to throw away my honor to become a thief.

And,

. . . . . .Driven by the unquenchable demand for revenge,

. . . . . .The rest of my life was devoted to vengeance.

Now look where vengeance has brought me.

. . . . . .Defeated by a shrimp of a wizard,

And now a mere ghost of my former self,

. . . . . .Forced to subsist on another.

**Hate to crash your pity party, but I've had it worse than you.**

**--**

All that was left was a stupefied silence.

--

Besides,

. . . . . .A smug addition

I doubt you pathetic little wisps of air could even budge a leaf.

* * *

Guys, just to let you know, this looks awesome when the dots ARE NOT THERE! but will Quick Edit listen? nooooo. 

Now for reviews...(hears the chore call) Drat, I have to make this quick and painless.

**GP**: New nicknames for everyone:P this one has got to be the funniest. Surprisingly you, in addition to numerous lucky reviewers, have stumbled upon a random plot! (whistles) and you got me VERY far in the storyline. In fact,that spurt of inspirationgaveme fuel towrite the ending! That plotline was very important, as well as painfully obvious on my part. And as for school... it's too late! They've got me.

**Michuru:** (gasp) That's so true! Mr. Plot Bunny the 4th had me chasing him in circles, until I ran into a wall! (wails) and the wall still won't move! But... I do believe that I've found a loophole for that problem. (rubs hand together)

**Starlit**: Close. _Bakura_is the sole survivor. _Ryou Bakura_ is the reincarnate. Confusing, no?

**Wally:**Sounds familiar, one friend in particular jumped the surprise of Harry Potter 6's ending on me. Grr... And I still steaming...

More... Real... Soon... Must... Stop... School...


	8. What Whisps of Air Can Do

The D-i-s-c-l-a-i-m-e-r has returned. Beware.

* * *

... ... ... Bakura chuckled darkly 

_I admit._

... ... ... With a newfound enthusiasm

_I was worried_

... ... ... Something to tip off the scale

_At first._

... ... ... And a pinch of confidence

_Worried you were some kind of demon._

... ... ... To put them at unease.

_But a ghost,_

... ... ... His laughter increased

_Now that's priceless._

_--_

"…**how?"**

... ... ... Shadows and Light questioned in concert.

... ... ... ... ... ... Shock and surprise betrayed in their voices.

... ... ... A Macabre turned Sherlock.

--

_Your actions gave you away_

... ... ... The detective paced lightly

_First of_

... ... ... He began expertly

_Demons live and die like any mortal – and stay dead,_

... ... ... With a twinkle in his eyes.

_But you have already depicted your demise._

--

_Secondly,_

... ... ... The pace quickened with a swiftly churning mind

... ... ... _. . . . . -_a smug expression printed all over his poker face.

_Enemies like to appear stronger than they really are._

_. . . . .Particularly_

He stopped, searing brown eyes taunting,

_. . . . .The weak._

_--_

**S-Silence!**

... ... ... They hissed sharply.

... ... ... ... ... ... An adder's warning snarl.

... ... ... And the proceeding ignorance of the hunter.

_Now landlord._

... ... ... An appraising pause.

... ... ... ... ... ... Ryou looked up into secretive, murky eyes - mocking.

_With no solid form at their disposal, how do you suppose they'd carry out this revenge?_

--

... ... ... Well….uh-

E_xactly_

... ... ... He finished.

_Ghosts are virtually helpless, although_

... ... ... He spoke softer, as if murmering to himself

_- they do gain some stability at midnight,_

_The best thing they could try is through possession._

--

**Then you'd also know**

... ... ... They rose in the knowledge of a newly acquired advantage

**That in order to do such possession**

... ... ... A present, given by the enemy

**The one in question must be**

... ... ... **Closely connected to us…**

**Someone like… you, kitten.**

... ... ... **Reincarnate of Kul Elna's sole survivor.**

**

* * *

**If all of this sucks, I blame school.

The pattern's off, there's not as much "quote-worthy" stuff, or anything that I'd be proud to say is my work.

But it is.

Then again, I may be this negative because there was a lot of time gaps between the brief editings of this, which took much more brain power than expected.

And I've been scanning this about 5 times.

And I promised Shadow that this would be up within this week.

Words for People

**Alex: **Nuuu! One more addition to my review ranking lost! Haha. At least this review got through.

**Starlit: **I fully agree, lunch reunion. Just remind me when! We have so much to catch up on. And correction, Bakura died, and much later on,a kid is born,named Ryou Bakura, who mysteriously has a very similar appearance to Bakura. Yes, Bakura killed at least one person named Mahadao (sp?), but that priest died trying to save the good side.

(Shadow glimpses at previous reviews. "Oh... hey.") He has very slow reactions. (That, and I don't talk about him as much, he's an embarrassment at times.) Shadow: I heard that!

**GP: **My, my. Someone's hada lot of fun writing up this review. As for Bakura losing all hope for his own vengeance, I shall prove you all wrong! Mwahahah! Interesting that you brought this up. I would give you plot bunny points, but I, being the all seeing author, have already explored this venue, and have collected all the wonderful diologue following it. But nevertheless, good point. With the evil spirits taking over Ryou... well, I don't want to spoil it. Read and find out! XP

**Wally**: That, my friend, is called an oxymoron. You two shall be well acquainted. (snickers) Deliciously bitter. You may be one of those angst-happy people I've been reading about.

**Pirate: **Well, I just got the last Dvd of Yu Yu Hakusho! Today! (faints) It was awesome!

**Michuru:** Dang it, I think you killed off the wrong school. (scribbles down address) There you go!

**Browney:** As deep as you dove, I'm sorry to say that the reincarnation factor is probably the only reason! Does close connection possession work for you?

Shadow and I are aiming for weekly. So see you soon! The next chapter has already been rough drafted!


	9. Trojan Leaf

The only thing to note - I'm working with THREE different character voices. See if you can tell them apart. And do try to identify the second voice. It's not hard.

**Disclaimer:** I would be horribly embarrassed if I did own Yu gioh; it'd undergo a massive renovation.

* * *

Budging the Leaf

"Ghosts are virtually helpless.

The best thing they could try is through possession."

. . . . .They laughed.

**You mean… like this?**

--

Ryou shot Bakura a withering look

. . . . .Before stiffening with a cry.

His eyes glazed over

. . . . .To a dull, soulless, trampled brown.

He was burning, freezing,

. . . . .Charred with ice so artic,

It burned.

. . . . .Slowly,

Taking over.

. . . . .Infecting.

Light overwhelmed by the Shadows

. . . . .And smothered,

Till all that was left

. . . . .Was a flickering glow.

--

He felt their feelings

. . . . .- Relived their strife.

For a moment: He was them,

. . . . . . . . . . . . And they were him.

Except: His body was numb with cold,

. . . . . . .And all he could do was watch

. . . . . . .As they eased into his mind,

. . . . . . .And played with the shell.

--

The possessed Ryou grinned evilly,

. . . . . Flexing his fists.

. . . . . . . . . . Reveling in how substantial the world was.

. . . . . .( I… can't breathe.)

And punched Bakura in the face,

. . . . . Sending him flying into a wall.

. . . . . . . . . . (can't move…)

**That**

. . . . . They spat,

**was for failing to achieve our vengeance.**

. . . . . (on my own.)

They swiftly crossed the room

. . . . . And knelt,

Offering Bakura a hand up.

--

**And this**

. . . . . They purred,

**is an offer to try again.**

. . . . . (Don't!)

"Actually,"

. . . . . He scowled,

. . . . . . . . . . Slapping the hand aside

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . And rising on his own.

"I have an offer,"

. . . . . Brought out his hand,

. . . . . . . . . . Holding an orb

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Of pure demonic energy.

"that you can't refuse."

--

Trojan Horse

--

"Get the heck away from my host,

. . . . . before I blast you into a bloody heap of ashes."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (What?)

"If this body is destroyed with you still in it,

. . . . . you will die a second death."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Idiot!)

"And death does not take kindly to renegade spirits."

. . . . . (You're going to get me killed too!)

But as Bakura swung his hand back in preparation,

. . . . . The shell chuckled darkly.

**You're bluffing.**

. . . . . **It would be suicide to kill your own host.**

**This body entraps both our spirits and his.**

. . . . . (Bakura..)

**If you fire that weapon,**

. . . . . **He will die as well.**

**And with no host to leech off of,**

. . . . . **The parasite will perish.**

Bakura added more energy,

. . . . . Condensing every particle.

"Like I care!"

. . . . . He snarled.

. . . . . . . . . . (_What_!)

"I am imprisoned in an indestructible artifact,

. . . . . And fully capable to dwell within it without a host

Like the last few hundred years."

. . . . . (That… can't be.)

"If my host dies,

. . . . . I will merely wait for another one

. . . . . . . . . . - inside the ring."

. . . . . (That can't be true.)

--

. . . . . They hesitated

**But what about earlier?**

. . . . . **You seemed concerned for the boy's welfare.**

Bakura shook his head.

. . . . . (_Bakura_!)

"A tool is only useful if it can function properly."

. . . . . (I thought I knew you better than that.)

"I was 'concerned' for the condition of the body.

. . . . . (How can you do that?)

"But if the body is already corrupted

. . . . . with competing spirits,

. . . . . . . . . . I have no use for it now, do I?"

. . . . . (Oh God, this has to be a dream.)

**But you… he…**

. . . (I… you…)

. . . . . They stammered,

. . . . . . . . . . fighting a losing battle.

"But"

. . . . . he finished,

"your time's run out."

--

He fired the ball,

. . . . . The body collapsed.

And all was covered

. . . . . In a blinding gray.

* * *

Problems – 1) they keep on laughing or giggling madly and only so many alterations or synonyms can be made until both the readers and the author knows its repetitive. 

Shadow: It's been used, beaten, to death. Now let those words die. Don't use them!

2) The "what" thing. I hate repetition, especially in dialogue. Repetition without purpose is useless and an eye sore. So Ryou says two whats in his dialogue. NUUUUUU! It's the end! It's the end of the world! But there was nothing I could do. That darn stubborn word stuck there like glue. What else would he – or anyone, say when he realizes that his friend just betrayed him? "huh?" No.. it would be more of a double take, a single thought of "no, he didn't just say that, he wouldn't.." but the initial shock promotes a bewildered word. And what other word works better than 'wat?' apparently nothing. I couldn't find any other word! So I italicized it.

3) And smirking, agh. Don't get me started on that. I've tried looking up other terms for that and guess what? There are no proper synonyms. Bangs head against brick wall (aka writers block)

I left a hint. Haha, try to find it, I dare you!

**To the Reviewers:**

**Starlit: **How'd you like the poems I gave you? One was actually not depressing! I'm proud of that one. Think of Bakura and Ryou Bakura as two absolutely separate people. That look similar. That's basically what a reincarnate is all about. (I'm also kind of making stuff up about Ryou being a reincarnate, or exaggerating at least. They never say so in the series.)

**GP:** Well, there's always Saturdays and Sundays to look forward to. I've become aware of the growing lack of Ryou problem too. And he was the main character in the beginning. I think this fic has a will of its own... I'd never let Ryou to be taken out of the picture. (glances at the last line of the poem) heh heh.

**Wally:** I like angst too! (Well, it's kinda obvious, looking at my written works. Particularly this one, at this point.) But the angst must have a point and a plot. Pointless angst gets no where - except character death, or a sudden springing up of yaoi, or both, creepily enough. Those stories frighten me.

**Brownie:** I like your sense of theatrics. Now... how can this story possibly go on with what just happened? Dun dun dun!

**Alex:** (pants) This... is the result... of one weekly... update. Argh. Darn. Story. The "Macabre turned Sherlock" thing was the product of intensive investigation on how to find a word that would work with _blank __turned sherlock._ Not wanting to use the passive term of 'horror flick,' I searched my parents (as in, asked) and they came up with this. It really does fit! And I learneda new word. It seems like a really old term. I'm so elated that you noticed!

**Pirate:** You haven't seen the anime! You HAVE to see the anime! They have hiliarious quotes and runs quite smoothly. The American voice-overs are amazing, I'm sure you'd have a blast. See it now! And don't pay attention to the 30 min. "movie/oav". It's a disgrace. That was my first experience to YYH. Don't ever watch that - or better yet, make your friend buy it and then borrow it if you're so curious.

**Eyes: **I got a new reviewer! (goes estatic) I love new reviewers. It means that this fic still has hopes of spreading to more people.

**Michiru: **Ack, I misspelled your name earlier. (just realized) Anyways, you are far from being wrong. Very clever, you picked up on the trojan horse, and now you see the results. Schools are very stubborn. Recently, they've been trying to eat up the summer. Now, upon reading the latest bit of this poem/story, have you discovered the other clue? (I must admit, it is well hidden.)

-Till next week... or sooner.

**extra note: **I was just re-editing this, when I could've sworn the reviews number changed. So I looked up the reviewing page and there were 2 reviews already! How's that for instant response? That's insane! I am amazed.


	10. Fool

The teaser...

* * *

So that's what you were doing

. . . . . All along

Was it?

--

Playing along until the time was right

. . . . . To shrug me off.

I'm such a fool…

. . . . . For believing you.

They never trusted you,

. . . . . But I thought you'd change

For good.

--

I'm such a fool

. . . . . For not guessing it at the start.

And I suppose now,

--

I'll die…

. . . . . As the fool…

That I am….

* * *

This is essentially the text that didn't make it, the precious voice of Ryou that I couldn't fit into the last chapter. So it's here to serve as a teaser. And to provoke the onslaught of angry reviewers.

Don't worry, I plan on typing up a chapter on Monday.

Reviewers: I'm very sorry, but I'm going on a school retreat over the weekend called Woodleaf. I'll do my best to respond to your comments next chapter, okay?


	11. Frankenstein

Woodleaf was fun and disturbing. So is this.

All new: Haunted chapter 11, with more sense included!

* * *

The dust settled, 

. . . . . And there was a dead silence.

Bakura glanced down at the fallen figure,

. . . . . And rolled his eyes.

"Get up you ninny."

--

The corpse's fingers twitched,

. . . . . And slowly rubbed clouded eyes.

"I'm…"

. . . . . "Alive," Bakura growled,

"Yes, I know, now get up!"

. . . . . Ryou rose on unsteady legs,

Taking a precarious stand.

. . . . . A Frankenstein

Resurrected.

--

It sank into a reassuringly firmbed,

. . . . . Disbelieveing eyes never torn from shaking hands.

"I'm supposed to be dead!"

. . . . . Bakura snorted,

"From what?"

--

"The blast I fired

. . . . . Never came in contact.

After passing over your shoulder,

. . . . . I sent it back to the Shadow Realm."

"But… the voices…"

. . . . . Ryou stammered,

Glancing feverishly around for their presence.

. . . . . "Left and you,

Being the man that you are,

. . . . . Fainted."

--

A deep and grateful sigh escaped from his lips.

. . . . . The sigh of an old man who had seen too much of the world

Before straightening his slouch on the bed.

--

. . . . . But no calming inhale followed it,

(Surely, after something this simple….)

. . . . . His heart skipped a beat

"They…. "

. . . . . He ventured, shadow lined eyes downcast,

"They're coming back…

. . . . . Aren't they?"

He gave an involuntary shudder

. . . . . The concerns of the mentally befrazzled

--

Bakura stiffened,

. . . . . And nodded

Not trusting his voice

. . . . . To mask the uncertainty

The plaguing anxiety

. . . . . Of all that future promised to bring

The paranoia was contagious

--

"And…"

. . . . . Ryou fidgeted nervously

Smoothing loosestrands of hair

. . . . . Bright eyes refusing to meet Bakura's.

"Back there…

. . . . . Before I collapsed…

Did you really mean all of that?"

--

Bakura smirked

. . . . . And ruffled Ryou's hair

"What do you think?"


	12. Afterwards

Eh... heh heh... I've been busy. Chemistry Honors is pure suicide.

Disclaiming has never been this fun.

* * *

A motionless figure arises to an early dawn,

. . . . . Sedated in the sleepy stupor.

He smiles to the day

. . . . . To a window with its curtains,

. . . . . . . . . . Draw aside in joyous welcome.

The spirit stirs from a fixed stare,

. . . . . Having witnessed the sunrise,

. . . . . . . . . . Having brooded in silence,

. . . . . Now frowns at the optimism.

_"Don't you remember?"_

--

Ryou jumps and turns round,

. . . . . To face the unsubstantial form

"Ah, Bakura. You startled me."

--

The spirit rolls his eyes,

. . . . . And huffs with crossed arms.

_"The voices."_

. . . . . He persisted.

Ryou stares at the spirit blankly,

. . . . . Before "realization."

"Oh! You mean, the dream."

. . . . . Bakura slapped his forehead in frustration.

--

"Say, I didn't know you could see my dreams…"

. . . . . _"You can't. You must have been awake."_ – he snapped

"But you were solid then…

. . . . . And it was too… horrible to have really happened."

Bakura glanced at Ryou.

. . . . . His entire body was shaking,

. . . . . . . . . . In memory.

He sighed and said nothing.

. . . . . Ignorance would probably do him good.

* * *

I'm too tired to reply to your old comments. Sorry! All authors succumb to writer's block.

Actually, this and the next chapter was already premade. I was awaiting further editing inspiration.

Till next chapter!


	13. Calm Before The Storm

Two in a row! Prepare for Gollum speech!

* * *

And so distracted were they,

. . . . . That the mutters never reached their ears.

The muted threats and promises fain

. . . . . Scabberings, the gnawing of a mouse on rope.

So in their celebration,

. . . . . They forgot the lion.

Though chained in ropes it was,

. . . . . Never did it cease believing

And in staking beliefs,

. . . . . A hope

That rotted the ropes.

. . . . . For the 13th of Friday was to approach.

--

And in the cellars of darkness,

. . . . . The shadows lurked.

Schemes as fresh as newly sliced meat in their minds.

. . . . . And the heartless whispered amongst themselves.

--

_Oh how we'll get them_

_. . . . . Get them back_

_Yes we will._

_. . . . . A mockery they have made_

_In overconfidence have they,_

_. . . . . But in the calm of the storm,_

_In the eye of the hurricane_

_. . . . . The patient evil shall rise_

_Once more._

_

* * *

_

The next update may be a while in coming, so you'll just have to settle with this!


	14. Closed

In celebration of Thanksgiving, I give you... this hurried chapter of consequence.

* * *

It was a box,

. . . . . In a small corner of the room.

An ever so common box,

. . . . .With an ever so innocent exterior,

Though its contents may say otherwise.

--

It appeared but a day ago,

. . . . .One shell brought forth by another,

Remaining in open secrecy,

. . . . .Perched atop a dusty bookshelf,

. . . .. . . . . .A new neighbor to the spiders and their webs.

Till an unprecedented discovery,

. . . . .A random exorcism of clutter and fatal surprises under the bed,

. . . . . . . . . .The terminator's final sweeping glance across the room.

Madeit known.

--

"Bakura…"

. . . . .The voice.

. . . . . . . . . .The question.

"What is this?"

. . . . .Of curiosity.

-No answer-

. . . . .Curiosity unsatisfied.

"Did you steal it?"

. . . . .An accusatory strike promising reprimands.

-Still no answer-

. . . . .Still the cat pursued.

Tapped the cover,

. . . . .Pondered hard.

Took a logical hypothesis.

. . . . .Realized who he was dealing with,

And wild imagination ran it over.

--

"That," the light gasped,

. . . . ."Better not be what I think it is…"

He gagged slightly.

. . . . .Countless grisly images

Danced in his head.

--

And now an answer came.

. . . . ."_Do continue,"_

It demanded, idly amused all the same.

. . . . ."_Every guess I hear in that little mind of yours..._

_...grows even more creative."_

. . . . .A curiosity spurred by curiosity.

--

"Is it some kind of corpse?"

. . . . .Ryou half-whispered.

"An eye or…"

. . . . .The cat went slightly green.

"-decapitated head?"

--

_"Ah, but you've barely begun!"_

. . . . .The spirit failed to conceal his smirk of a smile.

_"A creeping hand, a rotting brain, a beating 'tell-tale' heart._

. . . . ._What endless possibilities for such a box."_

"But what's really in it?"

. . . . .Persistence.

_"Unspoken evils from the netherworld."_

. . . . .Meet Resistance.

. . . . . . . . . .-A vague and obscure answer.

. . . . .And Patience wore thin.

"Just tell me!"

. . . . ."_Curiosity kills, Pandora."_

"But-"

. . . . _."Learn that lesson before I teach it to you the hard way."_

A threat.

. . . . .The question stilled.

It died on his lips.

. . . . .And that was the end of the matter.

--

It was a box.

. . . . .In a small corner of the room.

And still it retained its mystery.

. . . . .That was the way of the long fabled Greek myth.

Pandora's box.

. . . . .Greatly plain and common-placed.

But all Pandora boxes were fated to be opened,

. . . . .One way or another.

* * *

I really wanted to title it Pandora's Box, but it's too predictable.

So how was this chapter? I look forward to some critical review!

**Kaitou:** I'm so glad that you discovered this story through a long and twisted route. That's how I tend to stumble upon stories.

**Alex:** Haha, I try to sound sophisticated! I'm happy that you fell for it... I'm mean... I'm delighed that you're so excited. Hope this update adds to your questions. And fails to answer any of them.

**GP: **This rapid fire update was for you.

**Wally:** I liked that imagery too!

**Carla: **This sadly doesn't do anything but add to the confusion, let me know if there's anything I need to clear up for you!

Until another spastic desire to update.


	15. The Hour

It was like any ordinary Friday,

. . . . . Full of promise and cheer.

Scholars traded their burdens,

. . . . . Those book bags and crippling wheels,

For the masks of merry makers and revelers.

--

And one individual was determined

. . . . . To be part of that fun,

To take part in the laughter and gaiety.

. . . . . And in doing so, fleeing troubles for another day.

As a remedy to chase away

. . . . . To plug one's ears and close one's eyes,

. . . . . . . . . . To shout, "I'm not listening!"

. . . . . To the shadows, one's fears.

The nightmares he had been having.

. . . . . "Not listening!"

But to no avail.

--

His mind, his being was tense,

. . . . . Waiting for a blow.

No music, no friend could ease it.

. . . . . No food, no drink could dull it.

And he dreaded the night.

. . . . . For with night came slumber,

And with slumber came dreams,

. . . . . Inescapable dreams.

And with dreams came a reality,

. . . . . Slowly becoming all the more real,

Each night he dreamed.

--

That Friday, a hard night's battle was fought,

. . . . . With caffeine and sugar.

The holy water bright

. . . . . Lights, chocolate, and television

Silver bullets too

. . . . . To ward off the inevitable.

Can't be too careful.

--

But by the stroke of midnight,

. . . . . Fatigue was victor.

By the stroke of midnight,

. . . . . The legendary hour of spirits was at hand,

. . . . . . . . . . Strengthened by the stars aligned.

By the stroke of midnight,

. . . . . The final thread was broken.

By the stroke of midnight,

. . . . . The flood gates of Hell opened.

. . . . . . . . . . An unforeseen evil was unleashed.

They spoke as one,

. . . . . "May this be the Friday you will never forget."


	16. Rêve

The delayed updates ensue!

* * *

He could hear them again:

. . . . .The screams,

. . . . .. . . . .The curses,

. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .The whimpers.

But worser still…

. . . . .The laughs.

The laughs that chased him down the halls,

. . . . .The streets,

. . . . .. . . . .The alleys.

And he could taste his fear,

. . . . .Like blood in his mouth.

And he could feel the hot breath on his neck,

. . . . .The devil at his heels.

And he was off.

--

But even his footfalls betrayed him,

. . . . .From them rose unbidden words.

**Just one more meter, **

**. . . . .One more mile,**

**. . . . . . . . ..One more step, and we'll be there.**

He ran all the harder

**Just one more minute,**

**. . . . .One more Hour, **

**. . . . .. . . . .One more second, and we'll be there.**

Heavy footsteps, he could hear them, at an unparalleled speed.

**Just mere fractions,**

. . . . .**mere threads,**

. . . . .. . . . .**mere inches, and we'll be there.**

Closed in,

. . . . .Cut a corner,

. . . . .. . . . .And came to a thunderous stop.

A wall, an end, a death sentence.

**And won't the host welcome us?**

. . . . .**Uninvited – unexpected guests**

. . . . .. . . . .**From South and down below.**

And the footfalls never stopped run, run, running,

. . . . .Running down his shadow.

**Reprieved – unfinished business **

. . . . .**Without preamble and conclusion long ago.**

Found the corner,

. . . . .Found the alley,

. . . . .. . . . .Found the wall,

. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .Found the mouse.

And a ghastly grin.

**A little reunion would do us all good!**

. . . . .**Host and parasite and visitor.**

And suddenly he was falling,

. . . . .Into Cheshire eyes,

. . . . .. . . . .Muted voices,

. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .The laughter,

. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .Screams and curses,

. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .A whimper,

. . . . .. . . .. . . ..A mattress,

. . . . .A pillow.

And he awoke to cold sweat and beating heart.

* * *

A lot of hints were given here. Hopefully I'll manage to work out another chapter before the end of Winter Break.

Thanks to all reviewers, I will respond via handy link.


	17. Insomnia

. . . . . . It ended as quickly as it started:

A vision far tangible, visual,

. . . . . REAL than ever before.

It left while its memory lingered

. . . . .With the sleep-ridden dreamer.

The shock of its rampage

. . . . . . Still very much with him.

---------

"Just a dream, just a dream."

. . . . . . He told himself.

His breath came and went

. . . . . . Gasping spoonfuls of air.

"Just a dream."

------------

Moonlight outlined the surroundings,

. . . . . . Their familiarity soothing.

"Harmless…"

. . . . . . His small bed still beneath him;

The same window just across.

. . . . . . To the right wheezed the poor old clock;

Its steady tick tocks read midnight.

The very same tick tocks

. . . . . . That slowed his fluttered breathing

In time to its hypnotic metronome.

----------

The handcrafted case of Monster World,

. . . . . . His own creation, still resting on its shelf.

And its figures still grinning in frozen rapture.

. . . . . . And just aside, a modest patch of mystery -

The Pandora box… was no more.

. . . . . . And to the left swung idly the door –

Ajar.

---------

Such absence roused his alarm.

. . . . . . And in such haste, rose from bed.

Only to meet an onslaught of vertigo.

. . . . . . Some touch of fever to provoke delusions?

But now there lay a terrible ringing in his ear.

-------

runwhererunalarmnowwhereherewhennowhowswordshorsesfireshelpsoontearsstriveseekcriesredweteverywherefiresblindwherewhy**why**whyyougone**gone**gonefor ever**who**horsestramplepilageburnravengewhy-

-------

No muffling would lessen the blurred ringing,

. . . . . . Though he pressed his hands against his ears all the same.

It grew louder, shriller, and all the more pronounced.

Whowhyyoudarnyou **ruethisday **wroughtgoldwrought demise I… wepromiseuntilthevery last… ruethenight we **promise **for death andbeyonditfordeathineternity

------

The earth started to tilt and refused to stop.

. . . . . . The clock's ticks throbbed like a heart.

And the shrieks were endless.

-----

Maywe.never.rest untilthispromiseisfilled. Darnyoupharaoh andhisservants may.we.never.rest may.he.never.laugh.may.he.never.have.the.joy.that.we.lost

untilthispromiseisfilled, never rest.ryou…..

------

It ended as quickly as it started.

. . . . . Everything did.

. . . . . . . . . . The wind ceased to blow;

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The clock froze in its tracks;

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Time was dead to this world.

Panic rose… it chocked his voice into silence.

. . . . . A force was here now, a supernatural force.

He swallowed trepidation;

. . . . . The comforting mantra returned to his lips.

He whispered at the darkness.

------

"Just a dream, mere dreams."

. . . . . But now there was an answer.

Oh we are not mere dreams; we are much more… real 

-----

He plugged his ears, shut his eyes,

. . . . . Burrowed beneath the covers,

. . . . . . . . . . Seeking a child's sanctuary.

"Just a dream, just a dream."

. . . . . It barely hid a whimper.

Ah, but can dreams do this? 

------

Okay, the stupid save button STILL doesn't work, so I just edited it with all the extra dots. And I am SO not trying to resubmit this again.

Remember in the graphic novel of Yugioh, with Yami Bakura's introduction, the gang played Ryou's favorite game of Monster World. In the end, Ryou makes this neat little diorama with the little game figurines to commemorate their friendship during this adversity. That's what the "case" in the poem is.


	18. Not a Sound

_**. . . . . "Ah, but can dreams do this?"**_

The sheets drew back,

. . . . . Betraying a cringing figure.

"_**Can dreams move corporeal objects?"**_

. . . . . Cold air played upon bare skin.

"_**Can dreams summon corporeal form?"**_

. . . . . Ryou sat up and witnessed a presence solidifying before him.

In his horror, he could not move,

. . . . . Could not scream, could not break away

From the arresting fear which held captive his gaze,

. . . . . the arresting fear snakes use before striking prey.

Out of the darkness materialized one shadow visitor,

. . . . . One with dark piercing eyes and a long black cape

. . . . . . . . . . . Enveloping its tall and menacing stature.

"_**Now that we've established our existence,**_

_**. . . . . . we can all agree with that,**_

_**with our stablest form,**_

**_. . . . . . thank the 13th for that,_**

_**there is a proposition**_

_**. . . . . you simply must consider."**_

They stopped their hypnotic soliloquy,

. . . . . awaiting an answer.

And in that moment,

. . . . . Ryou's urgency won over phobia.

Twisting around, he cried out,

"Bakura!"

. . . . . The figure drew back at the name.

"Is that how you welcome your redeemer?"

. . . . . it scolded, "with the name of my enemy?"

Ryou paid no heed;

. . . . . he couldn't sense the spirit in his mind.

"Bakura!"

Just saying the name gave him strength,

. . . . . But where was he?

"Bakura!"

The shaded figure leaned forward,

. . . . . clapped one hand over his mouth.

It was so cold.

. . . . . So pale and cold.

"Shh… don't wake him.

. . . . . We'll be quick and then you'll see

Him at our mercy."

. . . . . The hand could feel Ryou trembling.

It chuckled in silent mirth, amused.

. . . . . It removed its hand,

But Ryou made not a sound.

. . . . . He was speechless.

"So, about our deal."

-----

In this poem, I tried my hardest to retain the rigid structure which symbolizes the evil's strength and power over Ryou. Bakura's name breaks this structure, thus hinting at breaking the evil's strength.

Yes, I finally got around to doing my last touches on this before posting. It took forever!


	19. Phantom

Yes, it's been a while. I glad I still have an audience, even though I don't always respond to their comments.

* * *

The cloaked phantom

. . . . . Floated toward the windowsill,

Traced one long finger

. . . . . . Across the glass,

A barrier between

. . . . . . Ryou and his escape.

--

_**Little host, I desire**_

. . . . . . **_Something of yours_**

As do you 

. . . . . . **_And such an exchange _**

_**Of possessions**_

. . . . . . **_Would benefit the both of us._**

--

The surface beneath its finger

. . . . . . Crystallized with ice.

_**You see, we are not that different,**_

. . . . . . **_You and I._**

. . . . . . . . . . . . It let the mystery of its words linger in the air.

. . . . . . **_There is even ground between us._**

**_You, being your own master,_**

. . . . . . Its voice dripped with cloying sarcasm.

_**should know best.**_

--

Its hand spread wide upon cool glass.

--

**_We share a hunger for…_**

. . . . . . Its hand clenched into a fist.

…**_revenge._**

**_Us, out of murder,_**

**_. . . . . . and_**

**_You, out of jealousy._**

--

Ryou immediately retaliated, dissent hot on his tongue.

"I'd never-"

It looked over its shoulder with a sneer

- silenced all protests.

**_Do you dare deny the truth?_**

--

_**We are not stranger,**_

. . . . . . **_To the burning tempest,_**

. . . . . . . . . . . . **_That wakens_**

. . . . . . **_In the calmest of hearts._**

_**Nor do we wager,**_

. . . . . . **_You were entirely ignorant of it._**

_**You know of what we speak of;**_

. . . . . . **_The stir of yearning_**

_**Tinged with envy,**_

. . . . . . **_Seeking the intimacy of camaraderie._**

_**Not much differs between our thirst for life (our descendant wastes)**_

. . . . . . **_And your hunger for acknowledgement._**

Its hollow eyes bore into Ryou's.

_**Cast off your tattered weeds**_

_**. . . . . . And bear garments of prestige.**_

_**For whatever choice you make**_

_**. . . . . . Shall end your gravest mistake.**_

_**Now that we have awakened**_

_**. . . . . . This long dormant elucidation,**_

_**No longer can you greet your friends**_

_**. . . . . . With that same honest smile.**_

_**No longer can you see your friends**_

_**. . . . . . In the same accepting light.**_

_**You will begin to question your own thoughts and actions**_

_**And in your horror, these thoughts and actions will turn on you**_

_**Betraying the true heart inside**_

_**. . . . .And your true intentions.**_

_**And so,**_

_**. . . . .regardless of what you do,**_

_**You cannot go back.**_


End file.
